


lovely 80s

by astronavt



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Dowoon is mentioned, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Shy Jae, Sungjin is mentioned, dowoon origami enthusiast, i tried omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 02:24:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20283844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astronavt/pseuds/astronavt
Summary: where jae writes songs about his feeling towards brian, records them and puts them in a tape. one day, brian borrows his walkman and a random tape for a walk but turns out it was the tape that had all jae's feelings saved in it.





	lovely 80s

**Author's Note:**

> so uhh this is my first one shot and i hope you enjoy it :] also a quick reminder that here, jae and brian are minors so they have both 17 and 16 respectively, and it's not very expressed, but this is a 80s!au. whatever, hope you like this!

jae heard the door bell ringing as soon as he went upstairs, the sound of his feet hitting the floor, each step echoing throughout the whole house stopped abruptly. the sensation of bother filled his body once he stopped in the middle of the stairs. with a sigh, the boy went to the front door, slowly, and stopped, staring at it. it was 7pm and everybody was having fun, hanging out with friends or taking part of their extracurricular activities, who coudl be there at that time?

he would obviously enjoy if he could be out there having fun with his group but dowoon was taking part of an origami workshop (let's not question the things he likes, he might be one of his best friends but the oldest admits that sometimes he is a bit weird), sungjin went to his football practice and brian... brian said he would be hanging out with a guy he really liked. not that he felt jealous or something, but sometimes he feels really weird around him when this kind of things are the topic of the conversation.

with all these thoughts running through his mind, jae forgot to open the door. he just "woke up" after the door bell rang again and he thought about how the person on the other side would be extremely pissed off after these whole minutes of waiting.

and guess who it was.

brian kang was standing there, with his fluffy black hair wobbling due to the soft evening's breeze. the sun was setting, so his eyes presented a different hue from the normal one, overflowing with glow and plainness.

"hi." the youngest smiled and jae felt like his heart was about to jump from his chest.

"hello." he had to be very honest. he was really surprised that brian was there, when he expected to have the whole evening left to write songs and record them. most of them were about his feeling towards brian, but he was, in a way, too scared to talk about them to the boy.

a weird silence filled the air.

"weren't you hanging out with-"

"he didn't show up." he stared at his feet and a smile full of sadness and pain showed up on his face, proving how the boy had been hurt by that.

jae felt like he had to hug the boy in front of him at that exact moment, but he had to keep acting like he wasn't being affected by what happened.

"i see." the void filled the conversation again, bringing the awkward silence back "so uh you wanna come in?"

"i really appreciate your suggestion, but i think i just need some time to myself. i was going to ask you if i can borrow your walkman and a random tape."

"oh sure" jae wouldn't lie, that just hurt him a little bit, but after all he wanted brian to be okay so he respected his option "give me just a minute, i'll be right back."

in a hurry, jae ran upstairs and when he reached his room he just wanted to explode. after how he felt down there, he realized how much he was in love with the younger boy and it was so hard to hide it. if brian had accepted the suggestion of coming in, he would make him feel so much better but he thought about how his favourite black haired buddy was sad and that it would be better to give him some space to reorganize the ideas

without thinking twice, he picked a tape without even looking and the walkman. with them between his fingers, he went down stairs and brian was waiting, leaning on the door jamb, playing with his fingers. as soon as he looked up, a big smile bloomed on his face. it lighted jae's world and he eventually smiled too.

"here you have." brian reached jae's hand and grabbed the items, their fingertips brushing softly while collecting the things.

jae felt his cheeks becoming warm and gaining a reddish tone, but he was too distracted with his own thoughts to notice how brian was feeling exactly the same.

"thank you." the boy whispered softly before his eyes met jae once again and walked the street down, in the direction of the sunset.

jae sighed. that unexpected visit made him feel less lonely, just for looking into brian's eyes and admiring every detail of his beautiful features.

after spending his last minutes thinking about it, he went upstairs and started writing a bunch of sentences that popped up into his mind, resulting in some amazing lyrics. his dad worked in a store near the games saloon so he was able to convert all that he recorded to an empty cassette. jae picked his guitar, that was already over his bed, beside a . . . _queen's tape_?

"nah this might be just my mind playing with me. this was the tape i gave to brian so- oh shit" and after the voice inside his head shut up, he started feeling really bad.

if the tape was clean, that would be totally fine. no one would find out the songs were dedicated to his best friend, aka his big ass crush, but doesn't matter, if there wasn't a god damn "B.K." on the identification sticker placed in the exterior of it. jae never felt so stupid in his whole life and all he could do was wait until brian come back to return his things and be embarrassed as hell.

he was so frustrated he wanted to cry. what if those words destroyed his friendship with brian? it was really something to worry about, but it would be harder to face him and tell everything he felt.

the shrill sound of the door bell some minutes later cut jae's train of thought and all he wanted was to disappear in that exact moment. he felt is heart beating really fast as soon as he opened the door and found brian with a . . . completely confused but _melted_ look?

"can i ask you what this letters stand for?" he asked softly, tried not to sound happy after listening to the whole collection of songs and the words that jae had saved in secret for so long.

jae sighed again. "Brian Kang." he was feeling totally embarassed not just because his friend was gazing at him but just because of the amount of dumbness he felt in that moment.

suddenly, brian smiled.

"he wasn't the one showing up."

"what?"

"i told him i didn't want to go to the date because i was already in love with someone."

"well, who?" jae laughed sarcastically, still staring at the ground.

after listening to this, jae stopped looking at his old and dirty shoes and got scared about how brian was close to him when he looked up. he could behold every detail from close of the other boy's skin, reflecting the light of the shiny sunset. just some inches apart from each other, the oldest could feel brian's breathing reaching his own lips.

jae had never been in this situation before, he was so scared of doing something wrong, but this time he wouldn't lose his chance.

he leaned in and felt their lips locking in a kiss full of feelings that both of them were in way too shy to show directly. jae placed his hands over brian's neck, feeling the hands of the youngest slide over his body, wrapping around his waist.

eventually, they had to break it after some time because they were running out of oxygen. the sparkles in jae's eyes were something from another world, like he had collected all the stars from the galaxy and gave them a shelter inside his small orbs.

"i really like you, jae" these words came out of brian's mouth, like a whisper and caught jae off guard. he hugged the younger tightly, thinking about how lucky he was to have the other boy between his arms.

"i like you too, bri" he said after looking in the other's eyes and leaving a peck on his lips.

both of them smiled. they were happy with each other and nothing could break them apart.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading :] this idea came up to my mind when i was awake in the dawn, thinking about some plots! please leave your opinion about this! 
> 
> and a special thanks to bea for revising my work! ily uwu ♥


End file.
